


Шампанское

by fandom Kumys 2020 (fandom_Kumys_2018), silksosoft



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: ER Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Explicit Language, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov side pairing, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Kumys%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/silksosoft/pseuds/silksosoft
Summary: За два года произошло много разного. Юрин единственный друг после Барселоны начал его избегать, на день рождения Юра получает странный подарок, а Виктор с Юри ждут его весной в Японии на собственную свадьбу. Юру раздражают романтические бредни, но он соскучился по Хасецу. Его раздражает, что он хочет снова увидеть Отабека. Его раздражает Виктор, который будучи счастлив сам, жаждет осчастливить и всех окружающих (и заодно хочет преподнести самому себе маленький свадебный подарок, но об этом мы промолчим). И когда у Юры всё шло по плану?
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, fandom Kumys 2020 - Миди рейтинг





	Шампанское

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Champagne](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21019343) by [jupiter_james](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiter_james/pseuds/jupiter_james). 



В чём-то нынешний банкет заметно отличался от прошлогоднего. Теперь все знали, насколько у Юри сносит крышу от алкоголя, поэтому некоторые из присутствующих развлекались тем, что пытались залить в него побольше шампанского, Витя старался им помешать, а Кристоф казался расстроенным из-за того, что для стриптиза никак не находился повод. Ну, это пока.

Юри продолжал повторять себе, что вечер ещё в самом разгаре и расслабляться рано. И для разгульной толпы фигуристов, у которых только закончились самые главные соревнования сезона, так оно, наверное, и было.

Разнузданные танцы ещё не начались, и Юри ловил себя на мысли, что ему пока всё нравилось. Этот год оказался на редкость удачным. От улыбки у него даже начали ныть щеки. Витя не отходил от него, постоянно придерживая за талию, а неугомонный Кристоф всё пытался ущипнуть за мягкое место. К Юри постоянно подходили, чтобы пожать руку или хлопнуть по плечу, казалось, все были удивлены и впечатлены его успехом.

Это чувство ему было знакомо.

Все невыпитые бокалы шампанского в итоге оказывались в руках Вити, который с готовностью опрокидывал их в себя один за другим, и результат оказался закономерным. Сначала Витя ослабил узел галстука, затем начал громогласно рассказывать об их «помолвке» всем подряд. Слухи разлетелись мгновенно, и уже через час эту новость обсуждали все. Когда же к Юри подошли с вопросами, на него напала робость и он едва смог выдавить: «Да предложения как такового и не было». В конце концов, кольца покупал вовсе не Витя.

И с каким облегчением он узнал, что они оказались не единственной темой для разговоров.

Все, конечно, обсуждали, собирается жениться знаменитый чемпион мира или нет, но главные сплетни крутились вокруг Юры Плисецкого, его поразительного дебюта на взрослых соревнованиях и неожиданного образа на показательных.

Весь вечер взгляд Юри постоянно возвращался в тот угол зала, который Юра оккупировал в компании Отабека. На лицах обоих застыло однаково хмурое выражение, но, казалось, такое молчаливое соседство их полностью устраивало. Возможно, нежелание общаться с кем бы то ни было их объединило.

Должно быть, Юри слишком сильно задумался, потому что когда его обняли за плечи, а в руках оказалась тарелка с закусками, он подскочил от неожиданности. Над ухом раздался приглушённый Витин шёпот. Юри был убеждён, что тот специально говорил с ним таким нарочито интимным тоном, чтобы в очередной раз увидеть, как тот краснеет. Однако теперь подобное развлечение выпадало Вите нечасто: Юри привык и научился получать от этого удовольствие.

— Здорово они всех удивили, — задумчиво произнёс Витя.

Юри согласно кивнул.

— Юрины показательные — это что-то с чем-то, — проговорил он, до сих пор гадая, а не привиделось ли ему то выступление.

— Это он от зависти, — иронично сказал Витя с теплом в голосе и уложил подбородок Юри на плечо. — Ему же так хотелось нас переплюнуть.

Юри улыбнулся и слегка повернул голову, только чтобы видеть пепельные пряди и завораживающий прищур синих глаз.

— Это у него получилось. И как!

Юри почувствовал, как Витя захихикал ему в шею, а потом погрозил пальцем, размахивая прямо перед носом.

— Единение душ и сексуальный голод — совсем не одно и то же.

Юри хлопнул Витю по руке и почувствовал, как загорелись уши.

— Ему ещё и шестнадцати нет. В смысле… Ну… Якова, должно быть, удар хватил от такой импровизации.

Витя громко рассмеялся и наконец-таки отстранился, потянул с тарелки креветку и забросил её в рот.

— Якову не привыкать.

— Согласен, — кивнул Юри и хитро улыбнулся, — раз он и тебя тренировал.

Его смачно и звонко чмокнули в ухо, Юри дёрнулся.

— Я начинаю подозревать, что и ты у меня кое-чему научился. Мы безнадёжны.

— Ох уж это русское влияние, — со всей серьёзностью произнес Юри.

Витя пристально и строго посмотрел на него, затем его взгляд смягчился, стал задумчивым и ласковым.

— А ты тоже изменился.

С круглыми от удивления глазами Юри спросил:

— В чём? Если не считать того, что я стал гораздо увереннее кататься.

Витя помотал головой:

— Раньше ты никогда мне не возражал. Разве что по твоему катанию можно было понять, что ты со мной не согласен.

Юри почувствовал слабость в ногах.

— Прости, — пробормотал он. Витя подцепил пальцем его подбородок, Юри невольно выпрямился и поднял голову.

— Мне нравится, — сказал Витя, склонился ближе, навис всем телом. Раньше это пугало, но теперь Юри почувствовал, что весь окружающий мир словно исчез. — Я знаю много способов, как можно заставить замолчать твой болтливый язычок.

Юри вновь залился краской. Витя _постоянно_ говорил ему такие смущающие вещи, и на мгновение Юри потянуло дать себе волю и проверить Витины слова на практике, но в этот момент на них налетел Джей-Джей, на удивление робко поздравил и, что поразило Юри ещё больше, искренне порадовался тому, что Витя возвращается в спорт. Конечно, Джей-Джей выглядел довольным, потому что у него получилось нарушить их уединение, хотя сегодня это было вполне простительно. Теперь времени у них предостаточно.

***

На улице было холодно, и после духоты банкетного зала прохладный воздух освежал. Или, может, дело в давящей толпе, и всё не так уж и плохо. Юра яростно вцепился в галстук, расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу рубашки и выдохнул с облегчением, потому что наконец-то можно _дышать_. Имидж? К чёрту.

— Тебя ищет Яков.

Юра закатил глаза.

— А как по-твоему, почему я сюда сбежал?

Отабек небрежно прислонился к стене, так плавно, словно сливаясь с ней, что Юра удивился, как легко и естественно это выглядело.

— Ты, такой бунтарь, а боишься, что тебя отругают?

— Пофиг.

— Мне понравилось твоё выступление.

Юра скосил на него взгляд.

— Спасибо. Ты тоже поучаствовал.

Опираясь плечом о стену, Отабек повернулся к Юре лицом.

— Ты такой из-за Вити с Кацуки? Из-за того, что они своим заявлением испортили твой триумф?

Юра был уверен, что его ухмылка больше походила на гримасу.

— Всем плевать.

Отабек не ответил, и между ними повисло долгое молчание. Он так пристально всматривался в его лицо, что Юра не выдержал и отвёл глаза. Он никогда бы не признался, насколько его нервировало, насколько… _притягивало_ это напряжённое нечитаемое внимание.

— Мне — нет.

Его слова ударили Юру наотмашь, словно кулаком поддых. Его тело отреагировало, и к груди сам собой прижался кулак. Нахмурившись, Юра ответил:

— Какая разница.

Он в раздражении сжал губы в линию. Что с ним вообще такое, что он и минуту поговорить с человеком нормально не может. Отабек его друг. Ужасно, но раньше друзей у Юры вообще не было. Может, будь у него больше опыта, он бы не отталкивал того единственного, кого хотел видеть рядом. И, как обычно, извинения застряли у него в горле, и он не смог выдавить из себя ни слова. В груди копился гнев, но его, словно порывом ветра, развеял смех.

— Какой ты упрямый. Почему мне должно быть всё равно?

Только когда начали болеть глаза, Юра понял, что смотрел на Отабека не моргая. Он не знал, что ответить. Да как на это вообще отвечать? Что он вообще должен сказать? Какой, к чертовой матери, ответ Отабек вообще хотел получить? Да с каких пор Юре самому стало не всё равно, что хочет услышать его собеседник? Он что, вдруг превратился в тряпку? Юра потёр грудь.

— В следующий раз покатаемся вместе?

На лице Отабека появилась едва заметная улыбка, и Юра понял, что оно того стоило. Целиком и полностью.

— Ты уверен?

Юра непонимающе моргнул.

— А что не так?

Еле слышно скрипнула кожа куртки, а под подошвами ботинок захрустели песчинки, когда Отабек шагнул и остановился прямо перед ним.

— Мне это будет не просто.

Юра посмотрел на него с возмущением.

— Перестань считать, что я катаюсь намного лучше тебя, — рявкнул Юра. — Как меня это бесит. Ты пашешь не меньше моего.

Отабек упёрся ладонью в стену, совсем рядом с его головой. На его губах появилась улыбка, и внезапно он напомнил Юре хищника.

— Когда-нибудь ты поймёшь.

Юра взбеленился, копившиеся всё это время привычные ярость и злость были готовы выплеснуться наружу. И от этого Юре стало легче. Ему захотелось Отабека пнуть, но это было совсем не спортивно.

— Как меня достали эти слова!

— Не думаю, что у нас всех одинаковые причины их говорить, — сказал Отабек. Он отстранился, и Юра с замешательством понял, что возникшее между ними расстояние кажется ему слишком большим. Отабек засунул руки в карманы куртки и сказал:

— Я выйду с тобой на лёд, когда ты захочешь этого по той же причине, что и я.

— Да о чём ты вообще? — Юра возмущённо потребовал ответа, но Отабек уже оказался у входа, и было понятно, что он сказал всё, что собирался. Эти слова привели Юру в бешенство и намертво врезались в память. Навсегда.

***

На семнадцатый день рождения Юра получил посылку без обратного адреса. Внутри он нашёл тонкий серебряный браслет с гравировкой на английском «Помни о причинах».

Браслет оказался совсем не в Юрином вкусе: неприметный, простой и изящный. Было очевидно, что его прислал Отабек, хотя, кто знает? Ангелы в последнее время словно с цепи сорвались. Словно у того их с Отабеком разговора были свидетели. Стоило бы позвонить и спросить. Или написать смску со словами благодарности.

Юра не сделал ничего.

Он ничего не делал вплоть до Кубка Китая. Выступление Отабека промелькнуло мимо Юры незамеченным: он не мог отвести взгляд от чужого запястья, на котором в лучах прожектора блеснуло серебряной вспышкой.

Сразу после проката Отабек словно растворился в воздухе, и если раньше Юре это показалось бы достойным уважения и восхищения, поскольку он бы и сам был не прочь поступить так же, то теперь это жутко раздражало.

Судьба не торопилась столкнуть их лицом к лицу.

Отабек словно исчез, и Юра вернулся в Россию, не получив ни сообщения, ни звонка.

Сразу по приезду он достал браслет из коробки и надел его на запястье. Браслет повис непривычной тяжестью. Цельный. Простой. Нежданный подарок. Прямо как тот, кто его подарил.

Браслет Юра не снимал даже во время соревнований. Кроме одного-единственного раза, когда отдал его почистить и отполировать, и весь день чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, будто ходил голым. Об этом думать он не хотел.

В конце концов, в тот раз, когда они разговаривали по телефону, Отабек не сказал, что Юра ведёт себя по-идиотски. Юре же казалось, что он только и делал что выставлял себя дураком, но, возможно, он ошибался. Было неуютно от того, что голос Отабека стал только глубже за то время, что они не виделись. Юра смотрел на себя, раскинувшегося на кровати, на ноги, свисающие с края, и не мог не думать о реакции Отабека, когда тот все-таки увидит, как Юра вырос.

Но вот чего Юра не мог взять в толк, почему Отабек не хочет его видеть.

Об этом Юра так и не спросил.

***

Юри с Витей стояли у входа на горячие источники и приветствовали прибывающих гостей. Вокруг звучали поздравления, перемежавшиеся полушутливыми возгласами «ну наконец-то», которые они пропускали мимо ушей.

— Ну поздравляю что ли, Кацудон, — сказал Юра, когда до него дошла очередь.

— Благодарю, — сияя улыбкой, ответил Юри. На таком расстоянии было видно, что в традиционном кимоно для официальных случаев ему немного жарко, но сам он весь светился от счастья. — Спасибо, что приехал. Надеюсь, ты добрался без проблем.

— Я бы такое ни за что не пропустил, — почти не слукавил Юра. Он не был большим фанатом всей этой сопливой чуши, но посмотреть на Витины страдания во время традиционной церемонии в храме и всех этих японских обрядов… Эти воспоминания Юра будет хранить вечно. — Куда вы пото́м, в Штаты?

Юри закатил глаза и оглянулся на болтающего с гостями Виктора, который выглядел необычайно привлекательно в тени цветущих вишен. И на свадьбе весной он мог настоять просто ради красивых фото. Он словно всегда перед камерами.

— Поскольку я не могу внести его в семейные реестры, он настоял на официальной регистрации.

— Какая романтическая фигня, — пробормотал Юра, но вполне добродушно.

Юри пожал плечами.

— Мы в Штатах и медовый месяц проведём. Так что, думаю, всё в порядке.

Ненадолго, на крошечное мгновение, Юра почувствовал, что восхищается Юри. В нём было столько терпения и преданной любви, которой будто не было места в привычном им мире. В следующее мгновение Юра признался самому себе, что по какой-то причине здесь, в Хасецу, мысль о бренном существовании не казалась ему способной придавить его всей своей тяжестью. Здесь ему всегда было необычайно легко. Однако в ответ он только хмыкнул.

Юри отвлекли — привезли угощения. Он кратко сжал Юрино плечо и ушёл, весь окутанный запахом благовоний и любимой туалетной воды Вити. Юра заметил в чёрных волосах Юри пару седых прядей и улыбнулся.

— Это всё твой дебил муженёк виноват, — пробормотал он себе под нос.

Сразу же после ухода Юри к нему потянулись знакомые, он вновь и вновь пожимал протянутые руки, и наконец его утянули в зал, где гости уже рассаживались за накрытыми столами. Его усадили на подушки неподалёку от молодожёнов и членов семьи. Он знал, что это очень почётно, но сам вряд ли выбрал это место. Хотя пообщаться с Юко оказалось приятно. И ему всегда нравились Аксель, Луп и Луц. За последние несколько лет они сильно выросли, и были так же остры на язык, достойные соперники Юре. Уж удачные шутки оценить он мог.

После тостов и шампанского подали закуски, и гости поднялись со своих мест. Зал был не очень тесным, но погода стояла замечательная, и многих потянуло развеяться.

Юра воспользовался случаем и выскользнул в пустой двор. С облегчением плюхнулся на скамью под цветущими вишнями. Вокруг звенела тишина. Он закрыл глаза и подставил лицо прохладному ветерку.

— Я всегда подозревал, что у тебя клаустрофобия.

Юра хмыкнул.

— Нет.

Витя ему ухмыльнулся. Он совсем не изменился.

— Ты просто не любишь людей, — кивнул Витя, словно заранее знал ответ. — Не думал, что ты приедешь.

Юра откинулся на спинку, оперся на локти и закинул ногу на ногу.

— Почему? Это ты у нас злопамятный.

— Увы, — рассмеялся Витя. — Хотя до тебя мне далеко.

Юра согласно кивнул и, поддавшись особому настроению дня, признался:

— Я скучал по Хасецу.

Витя подошёл совсем близко, но так и не сел.

— Я тоже скучаю, когда уезжаю отсюда надолго.

— Оно _так_ благотворно на тебя влияет, — саркастически ухмыльнулся Юра, но скорее в шутку.

Витя согласно кивнул, он никогда не вёлся на Юрины насмешки, если сам не хотел. Достал из складок кимоно небольшую коробку, перетянутую ленточкой.

— С прошедшим днём рождения, — произнес он. — Юри сказал, что не стоит отправлять подарок по почте, поскольку это было всего две недели назад.

Юра принял подарок с любопытством и открыл коробку. Попытался сдержать улыбку и сглотнуть внезапный ком в горле. Это была фотография — Юра, Витя и Юри с семьёй. Все улыбались, кроме самого Юры. И вот теперь он позволил себе тоже улыбнуться.

— Ты так вырос, тебе уже восемнадцать, — произнёс Витя.

Юра усмехнулся.

— Звучит ужасно, словно ты мой папочка.

— Я про твой рост, на самом деле, — прокомментировал Витя, хотя его взгляд говорил обратное. — Ты сильно вытянулся, но по-прежнему кожа да кости.

— На себя посмотри, с тебя уже песок сыплется, — парировал Юра.

Витя рассмеялся, и его смех эхом разнёсся по двору. Он махнул рукой в сторону дома.

— Мне пора возвращаться.

На пути ко входу он обернулся.

— Хватит вести себя, словно ты здесь чужой, — строго произнёс он, перед тем как исчезнуть в дверном проёме.

Юра бережно обхватил фотографию ладонями и всё вглядывался в себя прежнего, пока дневной свет не потускнел, сменяясь сумерками. В Японии в это время года темнело так рано.

— Какой ты, оказывается, раньше был мелкий, на самом деле, — сказал он Юре на фотографии.

— Но теперь ты вырос, — произнес смутно знакомый голос.

Юра почему-то не хотел смотреть на говорящего, но всё же поднял глаза.

— Они что, тебя действительно пригласили, или ты сюда тайком просочился? — произнёс Юра с напускным весельем.

Отабек без спроса уселся рядом.

— Они были бы мне рады в любом случае.

Он протянул Юре бокал с шампанским.

— Давно ты здесь?

— Только что приехал. Мой рейс задержали.

— Ну ещё бы, ты, скрытный придурок! — накопившаяся за два года обида наконец-то выплеснулась.

Они обменялись мимолётными ухмылками и снова вернулись к привычному дружескому тону, который поддерживали все эти годы.

— Витя удивился, что я вообще приехал, но твой приезд их уж точно шокировал.

— У Кацуки отвисла челюсть, — констатировал Отабек со всей серьёзностью.

Юра рассмеялся и одним глотком допил шампанское.

— Надеюсь, кто-нибудь успел это сфоткать.

— Конечно.

Юра отставил пустой бокал, бездумно протянул руку и коснулся волос Отабека, слегка потянул за короткий хвостик.

— Когда ты успел?

С боков и на затылке волосы были коротко острижены, только на макушке они оставались достаточно длинными, чтобы можно было убрать в хвост. Ему шло.

Отабек дёрнул плечом.

— Иногда мне так лень с ними возиться.

Даже для такого упрямца как Отабек, дважды соврать было слишком.

— Мне нравится, — сказал Юра.

Отабек расслабился.

— Хорошо.

Юру как обухом ударило, внезапно окатило ледяной водой воспоминаний. Отабек же в него влюблён. Уже давно. С… Барселоны, или ещё раньше? Юра не мог сказать точно, но ему казалось, что ещё раньше, учитывая, какие давно подзабытые самим Юрой подробности Отабек помнил про их совместное прошлое. Следующие несколько ночей от этих мыслей Юра никак не мог заснуть.

_Помни о причинах._

Господи, как же глупо. Начать с того, что причины были не у него.

Юра стянул с волос Отабека резинку, и пряди упали почти до подбородка. Он почти пожалел, что лица не было видно, но знал, что всё равно ничего не упустит. Вот он, тот самый правильный момент, пусть Отабек всё равно будет держать лицо.

Юра _ненавидел_ всю эту романтическую чушь. Но теперь его захватило, выкрутило наизнанку, здесь и сейчас, ему некуда было деться. Когда Отабек потянулся, чтобы убрать за ухо мешавшую прядь, на запястье блеснул браслет, и Юра растёкся лужицей сиропа на месте, прямо там.

— Ты надолго? — Юра отвёл взгляд.

— На пару дней. Раз уж я здесь, хочу заехать в пару мест.

Они снова помолчали.

Затем Отабек тихо признался:

— Мой рейс не задерживали.

— Я так и понял, — ответил Юра, стараясь, чтобы его голос не звучал так угрюмо.

Отабек покачал головой.

— Я приехал в аэропорт за три часа. А затем, когда объявили посадку, я…

Юра выпрямился.

— Ты… что?

Отабек прямо встретил его взгляд.

— Я не хотел с тобой встречаться.

Юра ни за что на свете не набрался бы храбрости сказать такое прямо в лицо. Поэтому он просто сердито нахмурился.

— Надеюсь, с этими глупостями ты завязал.

Отабек сидел не шелохнувшись, но Юре показалось, что он оказался ближе.

— Завязал, — уверенно произнес Отабек.

Юра кивнул:

— Хорошо.

***

— А, вот ты где, — сказал Юри с облегчением, заглядывая в их с Витей спальню на втором этаже. — Тебя все потеряли. Кому звонишь?

Витя улыбнулся и поставил телефон заряжаться на прикроватную тумбочку. Сделав шаг вперёд, они уже привычно встретились на полпути, стиснули друг друга в крепких объятиях и нежно поцеловались…

— Мне пришлось отменить бронь отеля, — сказал он.

Юри посмотрел на него подозрительно прищурившись.

— Зачем? Мы же здесь ещё неделю, и я не хочу менять маршрут нашего путешествия, только не снова.

Ухмылка Вити стала ещё шире.

— Не нашу бронь.

Юри простонал и сделал пару шагов назад.

— Витя, во что ты влез?

— Ничего такого, — ответил тот, потупив взор. Юри сложил руки на груди и поджал губы. Он так строго нахмурился, что Витя сдался.

— Ну хорошо, просто ещё один подарок Юре на день рождения.

Юри закрыл лицо ладонями.

— О господи, — Юри так сильно потёр глаза, что у него наверняка съехали линзы. — Ты можешь хотя бы день прожить без интриг?

Витя рассмеялся, как всегда, когда удавалось предугадать реакцию Юри.

— А что ещё делать старым больным бывшим фигуристам?

— Умоляю, найди уже себе ученика, — попросил Юри, закрыв лицо руками. — Твой спортивный энтузиазм растрачивается впустую.

Витя подошёл к Юри и ласково отвёл его руки от лица.

— Ты мне поверишь, если я скажу, что сейчас ты ошибаешься?

— Нет, — категорично заявил Юри, и Витина ухмылка стала шире. Они и правда становились всё больше и больше похожи друг на друга… — Не может такого быть.

Витя зарылся пальцами в причёску Юри и с обожанием во взгляде провёл пальцами по щеке.

— Может, мне просто хочется, чтобы все, кто мне важен, были бы столь же счастливы, как и я?

Отбросив раздражение, Юри переплёл свои пальцы с Витиными, поднёс их к губам и поцеловал его в ладонь. Он уже давно привык к тому, каким романтиком может быть Виктор Никифоров.

— Ты отменил Юрину бронь, и что это даст?

— После стольких лет вместе, ты всё никак не можешь запомнить такие простые вещи, — наиграно посетовал Витя. — Я не отменял Юрину бронь. У него её и не было. Я давным-давно упросил твою маму пустить его в онсэн.

Юри запрокинул голову в безмолвной мольбе ниспослать ему терпение.

— Прости, что я не лезу в дела других людей.

Витя тяжко вздохнул, притворяясь обиженным и разочарованным.

— Самая большая загадка всей моей жизни — как я могу любить человека, который не любит со мной посплетничать.

Юри фыркнул, изо всех сил стараясь сохранить серьёзное выражение лица:

— Да полгорода готовы с тобой сплетничать. Зачем для этого тебе ещё и я?

Витя стиснул его ладони, возбуждённо сверкая глазами.

— Но я же хочу, чтобы ты в должной мере оценил мои свершения.

— Ладно, уговорил, — сдаваясь, ответил Юри, оставив безуспешные попытки выглядеть строго. — Давай уже, колись, что ты натворил.

— Я отменил бронь Отабеку! — с маньячным блеском в глазах торжественно заявил Витя.

Юри посмотрел на него непонимающе и вопросительно поднял брови.

— И?

Витя развёл руками в притворном гневе и, поддавшись нахлынувшим эмоциям, вылетел из спальни. Из коридора донеслись его жалобные крики:

— Я _никогда-никогда_ не пойму, как я умудрился в тебя влюбиться! Никогда!

Обескураженный тем, что не получил должного ответа, Юри рассмеялся и покачал головой.

— Врунишка, — прошептал он.

Когда он спустился вниз, то увидел, как Отабек передаёт Вите трубку с просьбой помочь. Тот говорил на японском с жутким акцентом, но Юри смог разобрать, что Витя благодарил своего собеседника за то, что тот ему подыграл, а сам тем временем смотрел на жертву своих интриг с обескураживающей искренностью.

С каких пор Витя научился так искусно играть? Юри выжидающе замер на площадке лестницы.

Ещё раз многословно поблагодарив собеседника, Витя закончил звонок, испустил обречённый вздох и бодро вернул трубку Отабеку.

— К сожалению, с отелем ничего не получится. А искать другой, боюсь, бесполезно. Но ты можешь переночевать у нас.

Юри старательно прятал ухмылку, однако Юра подозрительно сощурился. Всё как всегда.

Но Витя, будучи не в силах скрыть радостное возбуждение, выдал себя с головой, когда радостным тоном заявил:

— Правда, свободных комнат у нас нет, но ты вполне можешь переночевать в Юриной.

Отабек с Юрой пытались было протестовать, но Витя, как настоящий манипулятор, беспечно пресёк все возражения:

— Вы же _друзья_ , а для друзей это обычное дело. Что в этом такого?

Юра, казалось, был готов метать громы и молнии, но Отабек молча засунул телефон во внутренний карман куртки.

— Нас это устраивает.

Витя от души хлопнул их по плечам.

— Вот и отлично, вот и славненько!

Возвращаясь к отбывающим гостям, он радостно напевал себе под нос.

Юри закатил глаза, но ничего не сказал. В конце концов, это их собственная свадьба и первая брачная ночь. Не мог же он испортить свадебный подарок Вити самому себе. И если Юра всё-таки поймёт и взбесится, то он всего лишь прикопает Витю где-нибудь в уголке, чтобы сравнять счет.

Юри на мгновение сложил ладони в молитвенном жесте и прикрыл глаза:

— Господи, пожалуйста, а можно обойтись без кровопролития? Меня же родители заставят убирать.

***

Войдя в комнату, которую ему предстояло делить с Отабеком, Юра решил, что Вите не жить. Он был уверен, что дело нечисто, и, будь у него доказательства, он бы не колебался ни секунды. Но ещё не вечер.

Комната оказалась меньше, чем он помнил. Как бы то ни было, им с Отабеком места хватало едва-едва.

Отабек молча закатил чемодан в угол к окну, единственное место, где он не будет мешаться под ногами. Расстегнул боковой карман и достал дорожный набор.

— Где тут ванная?

Мгновенно справившись с бурлящим гневом, Юра ткнул пальцем в сторону холла.

— Направо.

Он больше злился на свою идиотскую реакцию, особенно в сравнении со сдержанностью Отабека. Юра дёрнул молнию чемодана, запрыгнул в домашние штаны и натянул футболку с длинным рукавом. Крепко обхватил себя за плечи и поплёлся к окну. От вида сияющего огнями города и океана вдали он немного успокоился. Внизу, во дворе, освещённом только льющимся из окон тусклым светом, он заметил смутное движение.

Витя с Юри, обнявшись, медленно шли к скамье под деревьями.

Юри что-то сказал, и по всему двору разнёсся Витин смех, Юри как-то так обернулся к нему, завернулся в его объятья, что Юре стало понятно: ничего столь же невероятно личного он в жизни не видел.

Это чертовски раздражало.

Двое под деревом потянулись друг ко другу в поцелуе, и Юре захотелось рвануть створку и проорать им что-нибудь непристойное. Но он сдержался. Пусть это будет подарком им на свадьбу. Он решительно задёрнул шторы и развернулся прочь.

— Твоя очередь чистить зубы, — произнёс Отабек. Юра совсем не услышал, как вернулся этот чёртов ниндзя.

Юра схватил щётку с пастой и с грохотом вылетел из комнаты. Он ожесточённо поводил щёткой по зубам, яростно растёр лицо, с шумом вернулся обратно и замер перед закрытой дверью.

Какого чёрта тут творится? Что вообще происходит? И почему ему никак не успокоиться? Он почувствовал себя как никогда взволнованным. Потёр грудь, сделал глубокий вдох. Ещё один. И ещё.

Не помогло.

Ему уже ничего не помогало.

Он вошёл в комнату и закрыл за собой дверь.

В ту же секунду Отабек одним махом сократил расстояние, и их губы соприкоснулись. Отабек целовал Юру, _пил_ его, как пьют воду, умирая от жажды.

Как и на льду, как и за диджейским пультом, он не колебался ни секунды. Он обхватил Юру за плечи, прижал изо всех сил.

Юра не удержался на ногах, словно равновесие ему изменило, и они рухнули на матрас. Промахнуться было невозможно, поскольку футон занимал практически всю комнату, но Юра всё равно чувствительно приложился задом и возмущённо выругался.

Отабек навис над ним, уперевшись коленями и локтями в пол. Поморщился, но не от боли. Замер.

— Прости.

Юра понял, что тот извинялся за всё, что было, разом.

— Ага, только сейчас дошло?! — Юра взорвался. — Иди на хуй!

Отабек блаженно простонал и крепко зажмурился.

— На хуй, — повторил Юра с чувством.

— Прости, — произнёс Отабек хрипло.

— Столько времени тупить… — обвиняюще произнёс Юра.

— Я знаю.

— И вот опять…

— Я _знаю_.

В голосе Отабека впервые прозвучало раздражение. Ну наконец-то.

— Давай уже, закончи, что начал, сукин ты сын.

Отабек посмотрел на него.

— Раньше я не мог, — сказал он решительно. Заведённый, словно только что откатал самую сложную программу в мире, он выдохнул: — Тогда у меня была причина сдать назад.

— Вы все относились ко мне как к ребёнку, — ответил Юра.

— Я — нет, но… всё же…— Отабек тяжело помотал головой. Пряди коснулись Юриного лица, распаляя. — Тебе тогда это было не надо, и мы бы быстро разбежались, — взгляд Отабека словно прожигал насквозь. — У нас ничего бы не вышло.

— Всё равно, почему ты молчал?!

— Я бы не вынес!

Они оба задыхались.

— Если бы мне нужен был кто-нибудь столь же пафосный, то я втрескался бы в Витю.

— Нет, — возразил Отабек, и его голос наконец зазвучал мягче. — Ты не втрескался бы ни в кого другого. Как и я.

Крыть было нечем.

— Я хочу выйти с тобой на лёд, — умоляюще произнес Отабек.

В этот раз Юра ответил на его поцелуй. Он оказался неловким и, наверно, не стоило пускать в ход зубы. Но именно это ему и было нужно. С того момента как Юра ушел во взрослый спорт, в его жизни всё стало слишком упорядоченно. Раньше было нельзя, но сейчас-то можно. Он запустил пальцы Отабеку в волосы, приводя их в совершенный беспорядок. Безжалостно сминая рубашку, вцепился в него как в спасательный круг. Его накрывало.

Слишком мало.

Если до этого им хотелось напиться, то теперь их снедала жажда иного рода.

Вот так?

До Юры дошло, «это же так просто, так до смешного просто».

Влюбиться? Легко. Гораздо сложнее оказалось справиться с желаниями.

Юра знал Отабека всяким. Но его нежность была внове. Или она родилась только сейчас? Только для него?

Может, ему пора было перестать думать как Витя?

Отабек поцеловал его, словно в благодарность. Неважно за что. И Юра был благодарен тоже. Его лицо обхватили ладони, словно так было всегда. Его целовали вновь и вновь, словно с начала времен, и прикосновения губ казались знакомыми, и они всегда были, а прижавшееся крепкое тело всегда согревало его своим теплом.

_«Я бы не вынес!»_

Юра, наверно, не вынес бы тоже, но теперь всё было иначе.

В рот пробрался язык, в пах вжались бёдрами. Едва заметное трение чуть не свело Юру с ума. Он чувствовал…

О да…

Вот так.

Чувствовал себя пьяным, но не как от алкоголя. Как копится статическое электричество, чтобы потом ударить разрядом молнии. Ему хотелось сбавить обороты, иначе он не сможет в полной мере прочувствовать удовольствие. Как всегда, когда делаешь ставку только на технику исполнения, забывая про артистизм. Витя неизменно повторял: «Если ты не можешь прочувстовать удовольствие, когда выступаешь, зачем ты вообще катаешься?»

Год назад, десять минут назад Юра бы ответил:

— Потому что мне нравится.

Про Отабека он бы подумал так же: он мне нравится.

Но вновь то, что происходило с ним, меняло всё. Любовь и удовольствие — разные вещи. Сами по себе они прекрасны. Но что произойдёт, если соединить их вместе?

С еле слышным стоном он пробрался ладонью под рубашку, неловкими пальцами прикоснулся к животу, вздрогнув от этого прикосновения. Отабек упёрся лбом в Юрино плечо и так сладко выдохнул ему в ухо, что по всему телу пробежала дрожь.

«Какой он твёрдый», — пришла в голову единственная связная мысль. Больше Юра ни о чём думать не мог, в нетерпении дёргая полы рубашки.

Отабек приподнялся и уселся Юре на бёдра, содрал с себя рубашку, потом избавил Юру от футболки. И замер.

— Такой хрупкий, — произнёс он с благоговением.

Юра инстинктивно сложил руки на груди в защитном жесте.

— Я наконец-то перестал расти и скоро поднакачаюсь.

Отабек развёл его руки в стороны.

— Неважно. Я всегда буду хотеть тебя.

Юра любовался им в ответ. Жилистое и изящное тело против мышц и разворота плеч. По крайней мере, у них было кое-что общее — их выносливость. Юра поднялся, опираясь на локти.

— Сколько слов за сегодня. А делать ты что-нибудь будешь?

Отабек наклонился, они едва соприкоснулись губами, и он еле слышно произнёс:

— Ты действительно хочешь узнать, как далеко я могу зайти?

Колкие слова едва не сорвались с языка. Обычно у Юры весьма ловко получалось подбирать остроты и говорить сальности, но не сейчас. Он буквально вытряхнул себя из штанов, а Отабек наблюдал за ним, молча, жадно и пристально. Сглотнул и облизал губы. Юре это зрелище показалось удивительно приятным.

Отабек плавно опустился, перекатился на бок, и вот уже его рука обняла Юру за шею, а ладонь обхватила затылок. Он провёл по волосам, сдерживаясь, чтобы не вцепиться изо всех сил.

От этой внезапной близости у Юры голова шла кругом. Казалось, что лёжа вот так, лицом к лицу, вжимаясь друг в друга, когда ничего невозможно утаить, соприкасаясь оголёнными нервами, они словно слились воедино. Они тонули в нежности, и она связала их, навечно.

Юра провёл ладонью по руке, огладил плечо и шею. Они двигались синхронно, как давно сработавшаяся пара фигуристов. Их губы встретились, руки блуждали по распалённым телам.

Когда широкая ладонь обхватила его член, Юре показалось, что он едва ли способен сохранить хоть каплю рассудка. Его собственная ладонь была влажной от пота, и они неловко столкнулись руками, потому что места катастрофически не хватало, а отодвинуться хоть на сантиметр казалось смерти подобно. Они никак не могли поймать ритм. Отабек двигался медленно, Юра все просил «быстрее», и ни один не был готов уступить.

И Отабек целовал его, долго-долго, и так медленно, что Юра понемногу сдался. Он укусил Отабека за нижнюю губу, и тот невольно ускорился.

Но неловкость им не мешала, скорее, добавляла остроты, тело Отабека напряглось, закаменело ещё больше.

Юра выгнулся, поднял голову. Он хотел видеть.

Отабек покраснел — сначала ключицы, напряжённая шея, — всё залило красным. Румянец добирался до щёк, только подчёркивая, как он напряжён. Он дёрнул бёдрами, простонал, толкаясь, вжался в Юру, пришпиливая его к матрасу, впился зубами ему в плечо и кончил.

Юра почувствовал, что на живот плеснуло тёплым и липким, и это вернуло его к своему собственному удовольствию. Отабек не переставая двигал кулаком по его члену, громко дышал в шею, и это заводило ещё больше.

Когда Отабек забормотал как заведенный: «Пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста», оргазм накрыл Юру внезапно накатившей волной, как океан, с головой. Пальцы поджимались, и Юра рванулся к поверхности за глотком воздуха, которого не было. Был только Отабек, целующий его снова и снова. Юра сдался и вцепился в него изо всех сил.

Понемногу они приходили в себя.

— Ты тяжёлый, — пробормотал Юра, не разжимая объятий.

— Мы все липкие, — слабо возмутился Отабек.

— Надо было взять презервативы.

Отабек затрясся, и Юра понял, что тот смеётся грудным, приятным смехом.

— Вон, парочка у подушки валяется.

Юра хихикнул и потянулся к сумке за пачкой салфеток.

Всё ещё охваченные отголосками непривычного возбуждения и эмоциями, под постоянные смешки они привели себя в порядок и оделись. Закутались в покрывало, тесно прижавшись друг ко другу, соприкоснувшись лбами.

Погрузились в тишину, пусть в гостинице было полно постояльцев, а стены картонные. Юра нежился в объятиях, а потом Отабек тихим шёпотом произнёс:

— Витя же обязательно скажет, что это всё его заслуга.

— Подозреваю, что этот придурок всё это и организовал, но как докажешь? — проворчал Юра.

— А не Кацуки нас сдал?

Юра хмыкнул:

— Юри больше всего ненавидит конфликты.

— Слабак.

Юра тихонько рассмеялся.

— Ты же знаешь, как Витя порой бесит, — предупредил он.

— Уж Никифорова я переживу.

— Ну-ну.

Отабек вытащил Юрину руку из-под одеяла, поднёс к губам и поцеловал пальцы.

— Я не думал, что ты будешь носить браслет даже на соревнованиях.

— Он не снимается, — возразил Юра, сам не понимая зачем.

Отабек улыбнулся.

— Я рад.

— Завтра, — сказал Юра, и Отабек непонимающе дёрнул уголком рта, — мы пойдём на каток. Кататься, вместе.

Поцелуй получился такой крепкий, что у Юры заныли губы. И это было потрясающе.

Витя ляпнет то, что только придёт в голову, а Кацудон скорее промолчит.

Да какая, впрочем, разница.

Это касалось только их двоих. Им решать. И всё то, что зародилось в Барселоне или, быть может, ещё раньше, будет только расти и крепнуть. Уж это они точно могли обещать.


End file.
